Adequate wall space and/or table space for the display of photographs, images, and small objects is frequently lacking in many homes and offices. The same is true for commercial facilities where display space has an economic value. Decorative space-saving display devices compatible with a wide spectrum of decors that have multiple display faces, and that can house a wide range of image sizes are not readily available.